Hearts Bound Together
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kairi loves her boyfriend Raphael and finds a way to mend his shell, something that makes him fall deeper in love with her. *2016 movie Raphael*


**antaurilover685, who owns Kairi, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2016 movie) belongs to Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Hearts Bound Together**

"Okay, let's see."

Kairi looked over the list of ingredients she had found online to make a substance capable of mending hard objects. She had noticed that her boyfriend, Raphael, had some large cracks on his shell. Now she knew his shell was strong, but some of those cracks looked really bad. In her free time for the past few days, she had been researching for substances to fix large cracks and to even heal organic matter. She was pleased to have found a recipe that would work.

She now looked at her craft table which was filled with the ingredients from the recipe she had printed out and a large mixing bowl. "Okay, here goes," she said, about to start when she heard a light knock on her window. Looking up, she smiled when she saw her boyfriend waving to her. She motioned him to come in, to which he slid open her window and crawled in, closing it behind him and turning to smile at her.

"Hello, beautiful," he said.

She giggled. "Hey, handsome," she said. "You're actually just in time."

He cocked his head curiously. "For what?" He asked.

She smiled. "Well, I noticed your shell was...damaged a bit," she said.

"Oh, yeah," Raph said with a nod. "Our shells are strong, but can crack under intense pressure or very intense blunt force."

Kairi nodded, looking sympathetic. "Well, I was wondering if I could maybe mend your shell and heal it," she said. "So, I did some research."

The red-masked turtle was surprised. "You...were researching on how to fix my shell?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah," she said. "It is your only protection besides your ninja training and I want you to be safe. Not only that, I care too much about you to let something that's part of you stay injured."

He smiled at her thoughtfulness before looking a bit pensive. "Are you sure this is going to work?" He asked.

"I hope so," she admitted. "It'll be a mixture for organic matter, since your shell is organic."

He watched as she mixed the ingredients together the way the recipe said to, a clear gel-like substance forming from the mixture. Kairi picked up a wood sculpture of a mermaid that a friend of hers had asked her if she could fix it since she was good at fixing things. Putting a bit of the mixture onto the broken pieces of wood, she carefully fit them together, setting it down for a moment before picking it back up to test it. "Okay, it said it should be fast acting and fast drying," she said, picking up the sculpture and gently tugging the pieces she had glued together. The substance held fast. "Okay, it's strong, but it'll be a day before it works properly on the organic part of the sculpture."

Raph was impressed. "Looks like it at least holds strong," he said.

"Yeah," she said, mixing the mixture a bit more before looking at him. "Raph, do you trust me?" She asked.

Seeing where this was going, he nodded. "I trust you, Kairi," he said.

"Okay. How about you lie down on your stomach on the couch?"

The red-masked turtle lay down, relaxing as he turned his head to face her, smiling at her. She returned the smile and got to work, carefully placing the mending substance on the cracks, pleased to see it was fast acting on the shell and after a moment, the cracks were all sealed up and mended with the substance she had mixed up. "There," she said. "Hopefully, it'll completely mend your shell to look like new."

Raphael smiled. "If it does, I'll ask you for the recipe so that Donnie can make some too," he said.

She cocked her head to the side. "Donnie?" She questioned.

"My brother," he said. "I've got three brothers. Donatello, Michaelangelo, and Leonardo, our leader."

"Are they like you?" She asked curiously.

"Leo's fearless, Donnie's the brains, and Mikey's the jokester, but they've always got my back in battle," he said. "I'm the muscle of the team."

She giggled. "I can see why with all those big muscles," she said, gently squeezing his left bicep, which he flexed playfully to make her laugh some more.

"How's my shell look?" He asked.

She checked. "The substance is dry, so you can move now," she said. "I'll check it tomorrow to see if it mends like it's supposed to."

Raphael smiled and gently grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him as he sat up, pulling her gently into his lap. "I've heard some guys say their girls have magic hands, but you've got the touch, baby."

Kairi giggled, her face going a bit red as she blushed. "Oh, you silly turtle," she said, kissing his cheek.

"No, I mean it," he said with a smile. "I don't know what I did to deserve such an amazing person as my girlfriend."

She smiled. "What did I do to deserve such a guy for a boyfriend?" She asked.

Raph smirked. "You tried to battle me with a two-by-four," he said teasingly.

"Hey!" She cried in mock protest. "You kidnapped me back then!"

He chuckled. "You sure about that, beautiful?" He asked, still teasing her. "Cause you certainly didn't seem to mind having been captured."

"Oh, that's it!" She cried out in mock anger, grabbing a pillow and playfully batting him with it. He laughed as he threw up his arms to block the playful blows, catching Kairi around the waist and tickling her sides, making her laugh as she tried to keep batting him with the pillow, but with him tickling her, that was becoming impossible because she was trying to get him and block his hands at the same time. Chuckling, he caught the pillow and gently pulled it out of her hands before he turned and gently pinned her to the couch beneath them.

Kairi giggled as Raph kept tickling her playfully for a bit longer before letting her up, seeing she was getting breathless. She let out a few more giggles before taking some deep breaths to catch her breath, looking up at him with a smile. "You not only 'kidnapped' me, but you stole my heart too," she said.

He smiled at her. "And you certainly captured my heart," he said, nuzzling her neck lovingly and breathing in her cherry blossom scent. "Man, I just love everything about you, beautiful."

She giggled as his nuzzling tickled a little, but she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And what's not to love about you?" She asked. "Brave, strong, loving, and gentle."

He smiled at her again. "Quite the romantic, hmm?" He asked, leaning his face closer to hers.

"Yes," she said. "Especially with you."

Raphael felt his heart thud in his chest as he then kissed his girlfriend, who eagerly returned the kiss with a moan of pleasure. Shuddering in pleasure, he began kissing gently around her jaw and her neck, feeling her shudder beneath him. "You okay, beautiful?" He asked in concern. "Do you want me to stop?"

That was another thing she loved about him. He was in tune with her emotions and while he loved kissing her and making her melt in his arms, he was also considerate. She smiled up at him. "I'm okay," she said. "A little breathless from your kisses, but other than that, I'm alright."

He smiled. "Oh, Kairi," he said, looking at her lovingly as he gently brushed some of her brown hair away from her face. "I never thought I'd find a girl to love, but here you are."

She smiled. "I never thought I'd find a guy to love, but here you are, Raph," she said. "My strong, handsome, loving, protective boyfriend."

He gazed at her, leaning in for another kiss. "My beautiful, amazing, romantic, loving girlfriend," he said as their lips touched again. This time, he felt her run her tongue over his lips and he smirked, liking her boldness as he granted her access, making her moan into the French kiss as he held her close and she held onto him.

Love had bound their hearts together and helped their love for each other grow deeper with each kiss.

* * *

**I just love romantic stories. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
